The Glow
by JuanaBiscaia
Summary: Quando acordei ainda tinha olhos cegos com o sono, pensei no que acontecera ontem e fiquei enraivecida por não ter ficado acordada a ouvir os últimos relatos do meu pai, era tão estranho dormir quando ninguém que estava a minha volta o fazia. Eu queria ter ouvido o meu pai e minha mãe a falarem queria ouvir a voz da minha tia Alice de quem já tinha saudade, mas eu tinha de dormir.


**Capitulo I **

**Perguntas**

Quando acordei ainda tinha olhos cegos com o sono, pensei no que acontecera ontem e fiquei enraivecida por não ter ficado acordada a ouvir os últimos relatos do meu pai, era tão estranho dormir quando ninguém que estava a minha volta o fazia. Eu queria ter ouvido o meu pai e minha mãe a falarem queria ouvir a voz da minha tia Alice de quem já tinha muitas saudades, mas com é claro eu tinha que dormir, como se nao ouvesse nada de mais interssante para se fazer.

A minha birra mental foi interrompida pela presença dos meus pais.

- Bom dia, Nessie! –ouvir a minha mae a chamar-me Ness era estranho ela que lutara tanto para que aquele nome fosse apenas pronunciado pela boca do Jake o mesmo assim.

O meu pai fez um daqueles sorrisos disfarçados, tipicos dele, mais uma vez lera os meus pensamentos.

- Que foi Edward? – ouvi a minha mãe a dizer-lhe virando a cara rapidamente para ele.

Odiava ter a minha mente sobre constante suprevisao do meu pai, devia ser a unica criança da terra que não podia de todo mentir aos pais, adorava ter o escudo da minha mãe assim não teria ninguem a entrar e a sair da minha mente pensei dando um pequeno suspiro, tão baixo que o meu avô Charlie nunca ouviria.

-Nada… - "Podes dizer pai" autorizei ao preceber que o meu pai iria deixar os meus pensamentos em segredo – Pronto… A Renesmee achou piada ao facto de tu agora chamar-lhes Nessie…

A minha mãe virou-se para mim a espera de uma explicação, estava com um olhar espantado e confuso. Nem quero imaginar as perguntas que fizera a si mesma.  
Estiquei os meus pequenos braços para a minha mãe para ela pegar-me ao colo e mostrei-lhe porque é que eu achará piada a ela chamar-me Nessie, eu gostava do meu dom, pois podia demonstrar e relembrar aquilo em que pensara em cada momento.

Recordei a minha mãe do que fizera a Jacob quando o ouviu a chamar-me Nessie. A casa ficou e silencio, os meus pais estavam concentrados nos meus pensamentos, depois de os ouvirem a minha mãe ficou estranha.

- Calma Bell… - o meu pai tentou acalmar a minha mãe com medo que me fizerá alguma coisa.

- Eu estou calma! – Depois disto a casa ficou outra vez silenciosa o que fez com que eu me apercebe-se que a minha mãe disserá algo por pensamento. O que acontecera ao escudo dela? Mais uma coisa que perdera por dormir.

- Nessie, a tua mãe agora consegue retirar o escudo para eu lhe ler os pensamentos, mas não aguenta muito tempo- E sorri para a minha mãe. Boa agora a minha mãe apercebeu-se da pergunta.

- Nessie! – ouvi o meu pai chamar respondendo-lhe sem me dar a o trabalho de falar "Sim, pai". - Tu não perdes nada em dormir…

-Perco, perco! – A minha vozinha saiu em birra, o que fez os meus pais sorrirem. Era por este tipo de traições da minha voz que eu preferia nao falar.

-Minha pequena princesa tu nao perdes rigurosamente nada! – disse o meu pai num tom que quase me fazia acreditar que era verdade. Saltei para o colo do meu pai e mostrei-lhe quando ontem adormecera e ele sorriu-me.

- Nós conta-mos te tudo o que quiseres… - desta vez não respondi já nem, estava interessada na conversa, pois o meu olhar pousara no colar que a minha mãe usara ontem, que estava caído a um canto do meu quarto

- Mãe… - chamei, pois ela não reparar que queria a sua atenção. Saltei para o seu colo e perguntei "porque é que o colar esta no chão do meu quarto?"

- Podes ficar com ele… - Agradeci-lhe achava o colar lindo.

Não passara mais de meia hora e os meus pais viram buscar-me ao meu quarto para ir mos para a casa do avó Carliles. Eu queria estar com os meus tios principalmente com a minha tia Alice, por isso deixei logo a brincadeira e também por que sabia que quando chega-se a casa dos meus avos poderia ver Jacob, eu já estava com saudades dele, por muito que o seu cheiro de lobo não fosse dos melhores, eu gostava dele como um irmão, sem o Jacob eu não me sentia completa.  
Quando cheguei à casa dos meus avos, Carliles veio abrir a porta, provavelmente ouvira a nossa chegada. Era difícil chegar de surpresa numa casa em que havia doze ouvidos tão apurados.  
Dentro da casa ouvi um coração a bater, o Jacob já tinha chegado. Ele veio ter comigo e eu saltei para o seu colo e fomos brincar. Eu adorava brincar com Jacob, mas hoje estava mais interessada na conversa dos meus familiares.  
A minha mãe explicava qualquer coisa a minha tia sobre o Rio de Janeiro, os meus tios tinham conversas paralelas sem interesse, e o meu pai falava com o meu avô sobre Nahuel, ele também era um semi-vampiro, semi-humano, ele tinha falado com o meu avô para ele ter novos dados sobre a minha espécie para me poder proteger, esta conversa interessou-me pois estavam a falar do meu futuro.

- A Nessie vai parar de crescer quando tiver seis anos. -disse o meu avô.

- Achas que já sabes o suficiente? Ou é preciso ir a America do Sul… para tentar mos saber mais sobre Nessie?

- Não, vamos ficar por cá…mas…- o meu avô não terminou a frase ou melhor terminou por pensamento pois passado um tempo o meu pai respondeu.

- Pois tens razão… -a voz do meu pai estava nervosa.

As minhas atenções desviaram-se por momentos da conversa do meu pai por isso raparei que o tema de conversa da minha tia Alice com a minha mãe tinha mudado para o planeamento de uma caçada para amanha, fiquei contente pois a minha última caçada não foi das melhores e já tinha sede.  
Voltei a concentrar-me na conversa do meu pai que continuava a falar com Carliles, e eu queria saber mais sobre mim, sobre a minha espécie. Queria respostas as minha perguntas.  
Será que o meu coração bateria para sempre? Será que seria sempre quente? Quando tiver seis anos que aparência vou ter? Eu queria saber mais sobre Nahuel.  
Foi interrompida por Jacob que reparou na minha distracção.

- Nessie, Nessie! Que se passa miúda?

- Nada…- a minha voz estava distante, e a minha mente ainda mais.

Entretanto ouvi os passos delicados doo meu pai.

-Resnesmee…- Foi logo ter com o meu pai, Jacob ficou com cara de cachorro abandonado o que fez meu pai acrescentar. -Também podes vir Jacob…

- Que foi pai? – O que será que meu pai me queria.

- Filha… Eu sei – se não soubesse é que me admirava. O meu pai esboçou um sorriso e continuou – que queres resposta a algumas perguntas sobre Nahuel… nós vamos-te contar tudo… ta bem?

Acenei com a cabeça e ele levou-me até onde estava toda a minha família.  
O meu pai começou por responder a perguntas que eu fizera a pouco para mim mesma.

-O teu coração iria bater mais lentamente. Iras arrefecer nao tanto como eu ou qualquer outro vampiro mas ficaras fria. E aos seis anos vais ser a mais bonita das raparigas de dezasseis.

Estiquei a mão para a cara do meu pai, ainda tinha outra pergunta. Mostrei-lhe os olhos vermelhos acastanhados de Nahuel. Eu queria saber se os meus iam ser assim.

-Só se te alimentares de sangue o humano…- o meu pai estremeceu com estas palavras -os de Nahuel são assim porque ele alimenta-se de sangue o comida humana… tu se seguires a nossa dieta terás os olhos dourados como... um pouquinho mais escuros que os meus.

Sorri para o meu pai teria mais perguntas fazer-lhe mas primeiro teria de as defenir na minha mente.

Depois desta conversa voltei a focar as minhas atenções nas conversas paralelas. Já estava a ficar tarde e eu tinha que dormir. Antes de adormecer ainda fiz outra pergunta para mim. "Eu voltaria a dormir… depois dos 6 anos?"


End file.
